jfsccwcfandomcom-20200215-history
Skerries of Bone and Ash
Introduction The Skerries of Bone and Ash are a volcanic island chain lying far to the South of the main continental land mass of Thallidor. It is inhabited by the Calderians - a lizard gecko like race of beings who dwell in the fringes of the volcanoes. They are a stern race who are magically deficient but proud and resentful. They maintain a strong hatred for magic users - seeing them both as a threat and more importantly a danger to the entire world as they believe that magic drains and disrupts the natural order of the world.Most outsiders refer to them as the Dustmen - partially due to their sandy skin and partially due to their penchant for powders, chemicals and incense. Flag The Calderian Flag of Black Ash and Red Lava. The four main Basks represented around the core design of the Compass - the signal for the Navigator's Discipline. The four dark pyramids are the extinct volcanoes of the Isle of Bones. Geography The islands are covered in sweeps of volcanic ash, a series of steep edged volcanoes and protected jungle valleys. An immense tidal surge moves between the islands forming a violent run of water between the main islands which is a constant flux of violent and dangerous swirls, undercurrent whirlpools and flotsam. Seawalls have been built to help focus and redirect the natural direction of the surge onto the sharp rock shoals of the Isle of Bone. The volcanic islands are constantly changing and growing from shifting seafloor subsiding and the upthrusting volcanoes. This often causes treacherous jagged reefs to form and maze out from the skerries which proves too difficult to pass by in large vessels. A floating port city has been connected by an interconnected series of jetties and sturdy bridges which serves as the main connection to the outside world. This is the central port permitted for outsiders and is called Ashes Reach. It lies between two of the island masses in a shallow from the pounding waves which forms a calm shallow of vivid blue sea over gentle spreads of black mineral sand. Climate Hot to very hot. Humid tropical weather the year round for the most part but coloured with volcanic heat and ash clouds which constantly spread across the skerries. Occasional monsoons lash the skerries in the wet seasons. Government and Politics A ruthless meritocracy is used to find leaders of the Disciplines and then a Council of the Disciplines who vote on topics and decisions - for, against or abstain. The majority of for vs against votes decides the ballot. Right to challenge on equal votes - the opponent Discipline chooses the challenge if it is made. Each Discipline tests in its own way in both challenges and to determine leaders. It is a rigid society enforced by social penalties as well as direct physical controls. Each Discipline maintain their own soldiers and adepts that enforce rules - the bulk of the armed forces fall under the sway of the Navigators - the Skysailors and Cloudmarines and their wet navy equivalents. Their dealings with others tends to be curt and dismissive. They are often considered arrogant and rude by other races. They do promote trade and also try to establish trading embassies in other capitals topped with high scaffolding towers which act as Skyship Docks. Social Structures, Class and Power The society of the Calderians is centered around their own resilience and achievements. Each of the main Disciplines annually tests its members and ranks them accordingly. The Ruling Council is determined by the highest ranked members of each Discipline. The main Disciplines are; Mathematics, Commerce, Life, Art and Mechanics. Mathematics involves the development of Mathematics, Logical Reasoning and Directional Navigation. These were a key focus for the early Calderians as the islands chain was so isolated. Navigation was always considered important and it has only grown as a subset of the core Discipline. The Navigators are now one of the strongest of all the groups and have taken on the duties of developing and maintaining the Naval forces of the Calderians - the only professional armed forces of the islands. As a result they often take a lead in the Discipline. Commerce involves the development of trade and cultural relations with other cultures - they have sub-disciplines of Trade, Diplomacy and Cultural Observers. They deal with trade and making connections with the other societies. Their primary focus is the acquisition of the metals and heavy woods to help build their heavy structures. The Cultural Observers are in essence watchers of other cultures or spies who are looking for signs of instability and magical interference. The Life discipline is separated into Anatomists, Scientists and Doctors. Each discipline works on developing chemicals and furthering their studies in these areas. They can be ruthless in the application of the scientific discoveries - willing to experiment on other 'weaker' races or even their own kind. Art is the smallest of the Disciplines as permanency is not the focus of the Calderians. The focus of the Art is sketching, drawing, music and dance. Painting is beginning to by taken up with more interest in the chemicals spreading into this Discipline. Mechanics is the final Discipline - it is involved with Engineering, Mechanics and Mining. They are the main workers who maintain the Basks and construct the seawalls and buildings. They have been involved with the development of the Skyships ports and jealously guard their secrets from outsiders. Major Cities and Towns Ashes Reach : A floating port city has been connected by an interconnected series of jetties and sturdy bridges which serves as the main connection to the outside world. This is the central port permitted for outsiders. It lies between two of the island masses in a seawall protected curve which is hidden from the pounding tidal surge waves. The buildings are all afloat in a calm shallow of vivid blue sea over a gentle spread of black mineral sand. Beyond the solid bridges and jetties the rest of the city is formed by floating wooden structures which can be moved or floated out as is needed. They are low pyramid wooden buildings on raft like pontoons with the apex being a natural chimney throughout which smoke is often seeping. During the day the walls are shuttered tight but at night the whole dockside section of the lower part of the pyramid is lifted open and city comes to life. Basks: The Basks are names that the Calderians give to their city like warrens that worm around the edges of the volcanoes. Each usually represents a specific discipline and trains individuals in their skills at this particular bask. They are extremely hot places, often filled with choking fumes and scratching bursts of heated sand that travel along the tunnels. Like much of the islands themselves they are constantly changing due to tremors, mirco eruptions and shifting subsiding. However the Calderians are constantly working at remodeling and repairs and changes. Little is permanent for them and a 'lizard leaps best who is light' as they say. Fumar Bask - The largest Bask in the Skerries and the core location for the Navigator's Discipline. The Skyship yard is located here at the towering summit lip of the the smoky Fumari Volcano. Rhyodace Bask Pherea Bask Lahar Bask Guyot Plantation Travel Calderians travel by foot, by boat or by skyship. They do not ride other creatures and see it as an affront to their own capabilities. Loads may be carried but on the islands there are no large animals beyond the infrequent whalesquids. Calderians carry loads in rickshaw like carts or more commonly have Chalkies do it for them. Communication The language of the Calderians is a clipped form of chirping. Head, tail and even eye movements play a part in emphasis and nuances even down to flicking of eyelids. Blinking for yes, winking for no. Those of the Trader Discipline do try to learn languages of other races - as many as they can as these are a sign of their prowess. Their written language is an old form of Sangyrian from the early days of cohabitation. It is carved into clay or stone or metal tablets - paper being too flammable for most Basks. However most Calderians use it sparingly. Memory is much prized among them and most are expected to remember things that others would normally write down and oral history is very strong. This relates to their cultural background of impermanence - nothing lasts but the Calderians themselves. "Speak and remember. Write and forget." is a another common proverb spoken by the Calderians. Magic The Calderians distrust magic and view it generally with suspicion and disdain. They view magic users as parasites who drain the energy of the world and use it to support their weak forms. A crutch for the weak at best, a dangerous addictive disease at its worst. Clothing Little. The Calderians covering of encrusted melted rock and sand is considered enough by most. They wear belts of blue blackened leather in a criss cross fashion and most of the belts have dangling pouches in which Calderians carry what is needed. Many will also have broad smoked glass googles that they wear if they have to go out in the middle of the day. The only exceptions to this is standard are for specific disciplines or climates. The Calderians love heat - they aren't cold blooded per se but their natural body temperature is much lower than humans and they just love to be warm. Skysailors and Cloudmarines have the most exposure to cold and have thick overalls of hooded blue leatherhide with thick white fabric jackets. Religion and Spirituality The Calderians believe that long ago the world itself was approaching sentience. All the various races and beings were merely fragments that were experiencing the world and learning all the ways of existence. Then as the world began to connect together the loose strands of thought into a coherent whole, the other beings grew afraid of becoming one and found that they could steal the connection of the universe and redirect the power of the world mind, the Onesoul back into themselves but all the while keeping the link active while they did so. These were the first magic users. They flocked like parasites to the heart of the Onesoul and have been drinking deeply of her ever since. The world is fractured and broken now - and some day the end will come as the Onesoul fades more and more. They believe that darkness, ash and fire lies in wait for us all unless all magic use is stopped and the magic returned to the Onesoul. They do not believe that their is now any order in the universe as the Onesoul is dying and chaos and random chance rules their lives. However they do believe that symbols can be seen or favorable luck divined by those in tune with the Onesoul. Focused meditation, personal resilience and mastery of discipline crafts are seen as ways to become in tune. Lava pool lit zen like rock gardens are found throughout the Basks with the spiritual minded Calderians contemplating the end of the world. The belief in self-reliance has enforced the notion that only the strongest are worthy vessels of the Onesoul and has lead to their young are tested in the Sandfire pits and many tests and challenges in the Disciplines that many would consider cruel or harsh. Family, Children and Marriage The Calderians have no family beyond their Discipline Guilds and their 'Sandflecks'. The Guilds are formed within Disciplines and after initial studies all Calderians are apprenticed to the various Disciplines that they have shown aptitude for, each Guild taking an allotment each year within the Discipline. The Guilds promote rivalry and competition between members of the Discipline but also take on the role of caring and raising of the young. Sandflecks are very different however - these are the members of the sandfire pits who were tested in that first great test. The test leaves a mark both physically and mentally ( a touch of the Onesoul) and all members have an intense loyalty to one and another despite all being destined for life in a wide variety of roles and even positions in society. "Sandflecks share one skin" is a saying among the Calderians which is also a literal truth. The sand firing process literally strips layers off and blasts it onto the others in the pit. There are levels between the sandflecks based on their durability. The longer one endured the sandfire before succumbing to the need for shelter or escape or death then the stronger the bond and the deeper the colours in their patterns. Blacks, reds and yellows are the hottest sands while greens, blues and purples and whites are the lightest. Although all who survive are acknowledged, those who endure the most are prized and are often given more respect. They do not marry and find the concept a strange one. Sexuality, Gender, Life Cycle During the heaviest monsoons the Calderians are driven into their Basks and the flametongue blooms signalling the mating storm. It last for up to a week at a time and during this time the Calderians celebrate the Festival of the Inner Fire. Disciplines run a gamut of tests at the starting couple of days of the festival and then each level of achievement are isolated in airy caverns near the flametongue blooms. The pheromones activate and mating partially is controlled by their isolation in the various chambers. The hopes are that first tier successes should breed only the best and so on. Fights often overcome both males and females during the mating storm as the inner fire takes over and the Calderians revert to savagery. Occasional deaths are not uncommon. Songs of wild abandonment are sung and tales of the future are told. The urge peters out on its own and few days later the Calderians return to normal life. Eggs are formed and carried for 3 months before being laid in the Discipline Sanctuary and buried in the warm sands. Pregnant females are instinctively isolated during this time - a period they use for study and contemplation in halls set aside for the Gravid. Finally the eggs are laid and this heralds the beginning of the second major festival - the Festival of Outer Sand in which formerly pregnant females celebrate returning to normal life within their Disciplines and Flecks and eggs are given to the bosom of the Onesoul for the rest of the year to guard. Beyond this time males and females are seen as equals as virtually the rest the time - indeed the entire year if not carrying eggs - females are chemically the same as the males. There is no discernible size differences and no discrimination. A gravid female carrying eggs is actually referred to as a third sex - male, female and gravid and are treated respectfully as the bearers of the next incarnations of the Onesoul. A belief which they apply to all pregnant creatures - refusing to kill or eat of them. In the festival of Outer Sand formerly gravid females reassert themselves with games of strength, skill, knowledge and daring - retaking their places or advancing to new positions in the Discipline. This has long since been combined with the annual tests that all the members of a Discipline are offered to test if they have improved and should be promoted in rank or fail and be reduced. The time is similar to a great festival games with many contestants and interested audiences applauding the successes of the best. It is at such time that the Council is selected. The final fertility festival is the Festival of Sand Fire - when the eggs hatch and the young of a clutch are herded into the sandfire pits and the bellows begun. It is a solemn ceremony in which all available members of the Discipline attend to view the young fight for their right to exist as a worthy vessel for the damaged Onesoul. Low chanting undercuts the cries and screams. After the the young comes the final test - those who are too old are fail to maintain the lowest rank in the Discipline enter the sandfire for the last time until they are consumed by the fires and made into ash and bone. It happens at the heights of summer. Education The Disciplines are in charge of education. Much of the learning is focused on oral learning due to the strength of will it takes and the lack of permanency caused by the frequent earthquakes and volcanic eruptions. Corporal punishment is common for failures and during the annual Tests extreme punishments can be faced for failure beyond a lowering of the ranks - the loss of fingers, tail tips and gashes are commonplace. Technology The Calderians are technically advanced - skilled at chemistry, pharmaceuticals, mathematics, astral navigation and early scientific advances in aerodynamics. Their crowning achievement is the Skyship - a hot air balloon hybrid with lighter than air craft - they are formed with hydrogen in sealed air bladders harvested from the whalesquids. Most have eight held in a tight fitting netting of strengthened light weight fibres attached to the Skyship itself - which is formed from the hollow carved bones of the Whalesquids and fastened with silver and rare steel screws. A belly cannon is often present as are stores of chemicals used to drop on people below - fire, poisons, acids. Race The Calderians are crusty rock and mineral sand covered lizard like geckos. They wear little clothes but do often wear harnesses and belts to carry their equipment. They are multi coloured and varied in their appearance most being a mix of vivid blues and green sands. Their eyes are a lambent yellow that gleam faintly in the dark. They stand on average to 31/2-41/2 feet tall and have long thin limbs and large heads. They have short wide tails and their hands and feet are padded and have amazing grip like their smaller cousins the geckos. They prefer to eat spicy food and strangely add sand and ground up rocks to the food that they eat to create texture and additional flavours. They lay eggs and follow strict breeding cycles (See Life cycle above.) Apart from this they are fairly genderless. Values, Attitudes and Morality The Calderians are often considered to be cruel and ruthless as they are stern and believe that resilience and fortitude are some of the most valued of personal traits. They have a deep distrust of magic due to their past history with magical races during the Great Cataclysm. Their constant experiences of volcanic activity has also lead to them relying less on anything permanent. This had lead them to care little for the trappings of society and from the relying on oral memory. As a corollary they have a deep abiding respect for the truth and of feats of memory. Lying is considered as an attempt to alter reality just like magic is used. Truth at ones own expense is highly respected as it is another sign of resilience. Their Morality is equal to their duty to the Discipline and the Strength of their own resilience. Lying is discouraged but as they consider their race prominent above all others then they will permit some lies as long as it was to another race and not member of the Disciplines. Entertainment Literature Music Art History Architecture Food